


Secure Password

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Sterek Free Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles borrows Scott's phone one day, and the password "Allison" doesn't work anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secure Password

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://thecivilunrest.livejournal.com/13653.html?thread=116309).
> 
> Prompt: Scott/Stiles- One day the password "Allison" stops working.

“Hey, Scott,” Stiles says, spread eagle on his bed and face half buried in his pillow, “can I use your phone for a sec? Mine's like...across the room.”

Scott groans his assent from his hunched over form in Stiles' desk chair, head pillowed in his arms. Stiles shifts and reaches behind his bed, groping for Scott's cell on one of the shelves. He knocks over a tissue box and few other things before he successfully retrieves his prize.

He flops back onto the bed, sluggishly typing in 'Allison' to unlock Scott's phone. Nothing happens. Stiles stares at the phone blankly for a moment before trying again, more slowly this time. Maybe his sleep clumsy fingers typed the password wrong. Again, nothing happens. 

Stiles' brows furrow as he stares at the phone. “Scott, did someone change your password on you? I think someone did.”

Scott lifts his head up, blinking blearily. “Huh? Uh, no. I changed it. _Someone_ mentioned it was too easy to hack.”

“And you didn't tell me? Dude!” Stiles complains. “So, what is it?”

“Your name,” Scott says before he puts his head back down.

Stiles quickly types in 'Stiles' and gets a warning about typing passwords in wrong too many times; the next time will lock Scott's phone. “Shit, dude, that's not it either.”

“Yes, it is,” he replies then rubs the sleep from his eyes. “Oh, not _Stiles_. Your real name.”

“Dude, you promised to forget that!” Stiles exclaims unhappily as he types it in, and the phone unlocks. “What the hell, man.”

Scott shrugs. “Not many people know it, and no one would know it's my password but you and me,” he says simply as he stands up a stretches. “What did you need my cell for anyway?”

Stiles stares at the screen for a moment then sits up, holding it out to Scott. “I don't even remember right now,” he says honestly. “So, my name instead of Allison's?”

Scott flushes as he takes his phone and flops on Stiles' bed. “Yeah, you're important to me too.” he says quietly. “And well, like I said, more secure password.”

Stiles grins and flops back down on the bed beside Scott. “So this summer of the new and improved Scott McCall,” he begins. “I'm liking it. Very attractive.”

“Good to know,” Scott replies with a snort. “Can we go back to sleep? A few hours in a computer chair is not comfortable.”

“Sure, buddy,” Stiles answers as they curl up and go back to sleep.


End file.
